Sad Little Girl
by kirei tokoishi
Summary: a embarrasingly sweet story of a mission that brings ren and kyoko togerther.
1. sad little girl

my first fanfic!!

chapter 1 - sad little girl

Kyoko stared after Kanae as she walked out the door. Kanae had to go to a 6 week drama shoot for the new movie "Forever Lost" she recently got a role in. That meant kyoko was alone. And bored. She sighed a sad sigh and picked up a mop. As soon as she started slowly mopping the love me section's room, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She picked it up like all the energy in her body left with kanae.

"Mooooshi Mooooshi?" Kyoko moaned out.

"Kyoko? the president needs you." Mr.Sawara said, slightly concerned.

"oooookkkkkkk." Kyoko said and hanged up.

Kyoko dragged her feet walking towards the president's office. She felt worse with every step, mainly beacuse she now thought she was in trouble. when she opened the door, she saw presedent, but she also saw someone else with him. Kyoko did not want to intrude, so she slowly stepped back

.

"ah! kyoko! wait! come join us!" president said, spotting her.

"i dont want to interupt..."kyoko said, stepping back a little more.

"No, we were waiting for you!"

kyoko walked closer and realized who his company was. Her sempai, Ren Tsuruga.

"Sit! Sit!" the president said pointing to a seat.

Kyoko sat and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

" sigh Kyoko, your're not in trouble. i need you two to work together on this one."

"what happened?" asked kyoko.

"i know this must be a weird request, but i need you to find out and solve what is going on with our newest child star, Ashuuri Suenaga." president said with a serious look in his eye.

"if she's not serious, why should she still be in the buisness?" Ren asked.

"that's not it. she's serious alright. Once she steps off the stage she looks terribly depressed."

"why is that a big problem?" kyoko asked.

"Beacuse im worried. she's not the same anymore. she used to be so cheery and funny, but now, she's hoarse-voiced, tired eyed and low profile. soon, she might have a breakdown."

"awwww" kyoko said, shaking with sadness. she stood up... this girl needed her help!

"I WILL HELP PRESIDENT-SAN!!"

The president smiled at her knowing that she would be up for the challenge. He stared over at Ren who seemed like he could be doing something better at the moment. He frowned at this.

"Now get started, she is located in her dressing room, which is room 401".

"OK!" Kyoko said, pulling Ren's sleeve.

He looked annoyed at first but he eased his gaze as he walked out of the room.

Kyoko skipped down the hallway, but she stopped when she felt a vibration in her pocket. It was Mr.Sawara.

"Kyoko, I need you to clean up the bathrooms,"Mr.Sawara said.

"Aww alright alright!" Kyoko cried.

She looked over at Ren who wasn't looking very happy.

"Tsuruga-san, can you please go get her for now, I have another job to do at the moment."

She didn't look at him because she didn't want to see his reaction, but waited for his reply. It took too long. She peeped at him from the corner of her eye, and regretted it immediately. He had a dark aura surrounding him, but when he saw her look at him, he put on one of those actor-influenced smiles,that seemed to blind you. As soon as she could see again, she immediately bowed about 20 times yelling "SORRY SORRY TSURUGA SAN!! I WOULD DO IT, BUT--" He smiled again this time genuinely.

"It's ok Mogami-san. I will get her. You don't have to worry about it."

She somehow didn't belive his words, but she didn't have time to question him. She had to hurry up and go clean. She waved at him and ran off.

that was chapter one! there will be more!


	2. scared little girl

thank you for reading chapter 1!!

Chapter 2- Scared little girl

Ren walked down the hallway wondering why he had to pick up this "girl". he din't want to waste his time cheering up a bratty little kid. He arrived at room 401 and knocked on the door. A lady stepped out, that must have been Ashuuri's manager.

"R-Ren Tsuruga? I-I'm Summer Cartel, manager of Ashuuri Suenaga... Do you need something?" Summer said, shocked that THE Ren Tsuruga was in front her.

"Hello. Im here to pick up to Ashuuri. Is she here?" He said.

"No. she went for a walk." Summer said sadly.

She look at Ren like he was a saviour at that moment. She knew he was here to find out what has gotten into Ashuuri. He gave a "thank you" to Summer and left. WHAT was he supposed to do if she wasn't there? This was a perfect time to escape. As soon as he turned the corner, he saw a tall girl with mocha brown skin, black eyes and brown black hair that came to the middle of her neck sitting on the bench in the hallway. She tired eyes and a wary smile. She din't see Ren yet, so he reversed back around the corner.

"what are you doing?"

Ren jumped forward, which startled the girl. He looked back and it was Kyoko, looking at him like he was crazy. She walked ahead of him and sat next to the girl .

"Are you Ashuuri Suenaga?" Kyoko asked her.

"_yes. Do you need anyhing?"_ Ashuuri said, with a raspy voice.

"President said you need help." Ren said bluntly.

"_heh i don't need help. Im okay."_ Ashuuri said.

"your not."

_"iam"_

"your not." Ren's sparkly smile showed up.

"_iam iam!!"_ Ashuuri widened her wary smile.

This conversation was going to go on like this forever if kyoko din't jump in. She couldn't take the intensity of Ren's smile and the dark aura behind Ashuuri's.

"HEY!! Um... lets go somewhere else...Where we don't have to speak..To each other." Kyoko said nervously.

_"it's o.k...Ms.kyoko? i got to practice for my new movie in a bit. Thanks for your concern!"_ Ashuuri said, obviously lying.

She got up and tried to walk away, but she heard footsteps behind her. she was afraid to look back, so she walked faster. The footsteps quickened. She was practically running now... heading for the girls bathroom, the only exit she could find.

Kyoko din't like where this was going. she was in this position too once before. When she saw where Ashuuri was heading, she already knew the victor of this battle before it ended. NOBODY could out-walk Ren.

When Ashuuri was caught, she looked as if she ecaped from a mental home. She was shaking, and bursting into random twiches. Summer came to get her for ger next job, so she left. Kyoko glared at Ren the whole time he was driving Kyoko to her job.

"what?" he asked her.

"I belive the president asked us to CHEER UP Ashuuri, not make her mentally unstable." Kyoko mumbled.

"sigh I'm sorry. she lied, and it made me angry. i din't mean to scare her."

"i wonder how tommarow will work out." kyoko said

The rest of the ride was silent.

sorry! no sweetness intil next chapter!!


	3. Dolls

I'm glad you read up to this point!!

Chapter 3- Dolls

Kyoko removed Bo's head off her costume and wiped her forhead. She was in low spirits all day beacuse belived she was too hard on Ren. She pulled out her cell and stared at it. Should she call him? Suddenly she felt a chill down her spine and turned around.

The second to last person she din't want to see was standing right behind her. it was Reino from Vie Ghoul. He smiled at her and stepped closer.

"N-No! You're supposed to be in New York! " kyoko yelled.

"Yea, but I heard your taking care of my little cousin, so i came to visit her. And you." he said stepping closer.

"Come any closer and i will take out my magic blue amulet!!" Kyoko said, showing a confident smile.

"Don't take it out or i will confiscate it without considering your feelings." Reino said.

"Now take me to my cousin." he continued.

"i don't know where she is right now." kyoko said honestly.

"O.K. Im coming back tommarow and i want her here or i'll take you instead." he said, then jumped out the window.

Kyoko was freaking out. What does he mean by "i'll take you instead"? She needed advice for somthing like this, and she could NOT call Ren. She couldn't call Moko-San either, beacuse she told herself not to bother her while she's working. Kyoko was about to go crazy intil she remebered something. She could turn to one more source. She took off her costume and got a member of Bridge Rock to drive her to LME.

ooo

"So you you ended up scaring her instead." Mr.Yashiro said flatly."how did kyoko feel about this?"

"i think she is disappionted in me... i feel kinda bad." Ren answered.

"Go visit her and tell her you wont do it next time."

"That's not nessasary, Yashiro-san".

"Do you _wan't_ kyoko to think your irresponsible? She might not trust you again"

Ren thought about this. If she din't trust him...Well, he din't want to think about it. He looked at Yashiro-san, who was giving him a thumbs up.

"O.K. i'll visit." Ren said, driving in the parking lot.

When he got near to the love me section's open door room, he heard mumbling, Kyoko's mumbling, and a weird low version of kyoko's voice, conversating. When he stood near the ajar doors and looked in, he probaly saw the weirdest sight of his life. Kyoko was kneeling on the floor, speaking to a doll who din't agree with anything she said. He walked in, to get her attention, but she was compleatly absorbed into talking to her doll. When he looked more closely he realised that not only was that doll extreamly detailed, but it looked exactly like him! He was wondering where she got it from, when he heard her say something that caught his attention.

"i'm gonna die! **he**'s gonna kill me!" Kyoko said.

"**He** sure is. Unless you convince Ashuuri to come back to meet **him.**" doll said.

"who is _him?"_ Ren asked.

Kyoko looked back in horror. She was frozen. Ren picked up the doll and started to admire it, but he touched the face and it came off. He was kinda grossed out.

"A-Are you mad?" Kyoko asked, shaking a bit.

Ren shot her a confused smile.

"Why would i be mad? I'm grossed out that my face is in my hand, but not mad. You've got a talent."

"... are you sure?"

"yea. Kinda annoyed you would tell a doll about something important before me though."

Kyoko smiled. She told him everything.

"And you can keep that if you want.. the doll." Kyoko said pointing to the doll.

"No thanks. i'll rather have one that looks like you." He said.

Kyoko looked at him for a sec, then turned around. she rummaged through her box.

"Here you go!" she said giving him the doll and smiling.

"Thank you... uh, i gotta go. I will see you tommarrow, Mogami-san?"

"Yes! Tsuruga-san! bye!" kyoko replied.

Ren was kinda relived kyoko was so dense. He din't really mean to say it, but even if he did, she wouldn't get it, nor react to it.

He looked at the doll and smiled. He hoped this was the only way he would be able to "have her".


	4. The dark power of cellular devices

Are you hooked yet?! i hope your having as more fun reading this than i'm having writing this! Cuze it's funn to write!! Please tell me how you feel about it beacuse reading that someone wants to read more of my story makes me extreamly happy! (it doesn't take much for me to be happy either...)

Chapter 4- The dark power of cellular devices

Ashuuri had recovered from her mental slip. She climbed into the car and sighed. She had to record her new song "Sweet Takeover". She hated singing, but it was for her movie, so she HAD to do it.

"_Ms.Cartel, which studio are we going to?" _Ashuuri asked.

"Woodstick" Summer said. She was slightly hurt. She used to just call her Summer or sing her name out as "suhmeh!". She really missed THAT Ashuuri.

"How was your time with your new sempais?" Summer said to create a conversation. There was a silence, so summer looked back. She gasped in horror. Ashuuri was uncontrollably shaking again.

"_i-i will never lie a-againnnn. M-ms.Cartel, __THAT__ man is scary...i __FELT__ his emotional pain..._**i want to help him**."

That last sentance broke out of Ashuuri's raspy voice. For that second, her tired eyes transformed into determined ones. Summer smiled. its been a long time since she'd seen a different face on Ashuuri.

When they came out the car, Ashuuris eyes widened, then she weakly chuckled.

"Did you see another person's past just now?" Summer asked.

"_Yea. Kyoko-chan's. in this place...ShoFu-kun (Ashuuri's nickname for Fuwa Sho) seems to be in love with her. And... I see my cousin! Rei-kun!...(Reino)"!_

Ashuuri had the same rare gift her cousin had, but a bit different.She could accually feel the pain in someone's heart, see random burst of their past with a single touch, and could telepahically speak in someone's brain. Summer first thought this is the reason for Ashuuri's sudden depression, but she realized she had this "gift" for her whole life, and was still zany and crazy. Summer really wanted to know what exactly brung Ashuuri down.Suddenly Ashuuri's cell phone rang.

"FINALLY ASHURRI! IT WAS SO HARD TO FIND YOU NUMBER!! YOUR COUSIN WANTS TO MEET YOU TOMMARROW!"

Kyoko yelled in the phone.

" _Woah, Kyoko, you din't have to yell. What's with my cousin?"_ Ashuuri asked, wincing beacuse of the loud yeling.

"Your cousin will KILL me if i don't get you to come to the studio tommarrow!" kyoko said.

Ashuuri let out another wary chuckle." _its seems you had 'chillin' time with him eh? i will only come if you tell me why you are so frantic about this. well, i'll probably know when i see you, but its' more fun to hear you say it. And your relationship with Shofu-kun."_

"how do y-you know about all that?!" kyoko asked, almost dropping the phone.

"_Did you forget who i'm related to? Surley you know his 'gift.' oh, and tell me about Ren too. All you know about him. He's a sad, sad man kyoko, i want to help him..." _

Kyoko had to laugh at this one.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" she asked.

"_Changing the subject won't get you out of this. i'll meet Rei-kun if you tell me what i want to know. o.k. sempai?"_

Kyoko sighed, and got ready for a loong conversation.

ooo

When Ashuuri left woodstick, she remembered to call Ren.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ren asked.

"_its shu-chan"_

Ren could have never knewn who "shu-chan" was if he din't reconise that deppression filled raspy voice.

"May i help you Suenaga-chan?"

"No, but i can help you."

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around? i'ts my **job** to help you."

"**LISTEN TO ME. ****You**** know you need help, ****i**** know you need help, so JUST LET ME HELP YOU."**

Summer dropped everything she was holding when she walked in to this scene. Ren was extreamly surprised on how she just instantly changed her voice. He din't want to get her mad, basically beacuse his job was to make her happy, and that her cousin was a ESP weilder, and she could be too.( kirei: and she is. lol.)

"Whatever you say." He finally said after giving in.

_"See you later!" _Ashuuri said back to her raspy voice.

As soon as Ashuuri clicked off the phone, She smiled a very genuine but evil smile to Summer. Ashuuri had big plans for her new favorite sempai's.

ooo


	5. meeting the truth

YAY! you made it to chapter 5!! 5 is a good number! yes... yes it is... Tahnks youw (thank you) for the reviews! i screamed yesteday reading them.. so, im gonna review lots of stories from now on!

Chapter 5 - Meeting the truth. (and some other things)

Kyoko took off her costume and looked at the time. Reino could be here any minute.

"I'm glad you're thinking of me, Kyoko."

Kyoko spun around, And, as she thought, Reino stood behind her.

"Where is my cousin?" he asked.

"Let me take you to her." Kyoko said flatly.

"Aww I was really looking forward to taking you."

Kyoko's little deamons tried to ecape, but then she thought,_** wouldn't he just LOVE that?**_ She clenched her jaw and kept on walking. When Ashuuri saw Reino, she hugged him.

_"Now that i know how you're trip to New York was, How's aunty and mom?"_ Ashuuri asked.

"I din't see them in a while. What's with your voice? Your not acting normal."

"You mean you cant 'see' it?" Kyoko asked.

"i can't. Ashuuri won't allow me to. She's using a ESP block on me. It' kinda hurts that you don't trust me Shu-chan."

_"It hurts me that you TRIED to look into my emotional cavity. Do you think i'm gonna go commit sucicide or something?!"_ Ashuuri's calm tone din't match her words.

"Don't joke about that Shu-chan. You know i would be so angry, i would choke you in hell."

_"Who's joking? Did you come all the way from NYC to tell me not to kill myelf? hehe-he Don't worry. i'm not doing that anytime soon. I gotta finish my movie! Wait here, I'm getting a soda."_

Reino looked at kyoko.

"Look, i don't care HOW you do it, just please, bring her back to normal." Reino said, regretting that he looked desprate.

Kyoko smiled at him. "Sure thing!"

ooo

Ren got a knock on his door at 9:00, just when he got home. He opened the door, to find Ashuuri standing there, With bag filled with candy and stuff.

"I really hope you din't come for a sleepover." Ren said, smilling.

_"i came for a talk." _Ashuuri said.

Ren let her in, and she gasped.

_"Dang rich people..."_ Ashuuri commented. She looked at Ren, who was now sitting in his living room, waiting for her. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder randomly. When Ren looked back, he found Ashuuri's black, tear-filled eyes staring at him. When he was about to get up, Ashuuri let out a "**Woah!!**" and started laughing. Then she wiped her tears.

_"Awwwww Ren, you like kyoko, Right?" _

"Where did that come from?" Ren said, using his acting power to lead her off.

"Mr. Yashiro told me."

"What! He told you?!" Ren said, with anger flowing in his blood.

_"Nope! that was just so you'd admit it yourself to me." _Ashuuri said.

Ren had to laugh on how he'd just got tricked so easily.

_" Ren, i now know ALL about you, your relations with kyoko-sempai and about _other things." Ashuuri said.

Ren could have sworn he heard a change in her voice somewhere. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he decided just to let her say what she has to say.

"_ Do you know that this can be the highlight of your life? __**It's about time you meet the truth**_." Ashuuri said, leting her voice get huskier.

"And how am i going to do that?"

Ashurri smiled._" Just let me help you."_

"O-ok." Ren said unintentionally.

"_ok, _wehave adate, All three ofus! let you get closetosempaiiiiiii!" Ashuuri sang.

"Wait, _**what?**_" Ren asked.

"_what?"_

"What do you mean 'what'? What did you say?"

"_i said we have a date tommarow!! I'll lie and say 'i always dreamed of coming here!'. Afterall, your job is to make me happy. And seeing you two together makes me happy."_

"Ashuuri!! please don't help!" Ren pleaded.

_"hehe! its tooo late now!!"_Ashuuri said. She noticed his worry and smiled genuinely at him.

"_Tsuruga-sempai, i promise not to mess this up for you.well i gotta go!"_

"Suenaga-chan, what was your actual purpose for coming here?"

_"Don't worry abou that. i know everything that i needed to know!"_ Ashuuri said, in perfect english.

Ren knew exactly what that language change meant. That Ashuuri Suenanga knew about his past, and that she IS a dangerous weapon that can mess up his entire life.


	6. who ARE you?

Hello!! thanks for reading this! I hope you like it! i was reading my reader traffic, and found that people that are millions of miles away from me are reading my story! That makes me feel electrified inside, like i won money..or something.

Chapter 6- who ARE you?

Kyoko stared at her cell phone.

"_**wot**__?_", Kyoko asked, unable to compleatly articulate her words.

_"A date!! Me, you and Tsuruga san!" _

Kyoko Blushed. She threw the cell phone into a wall out of refex.That word was taboo. After a while, she realized that she hung up on Ashuuri!

"_Kyoko? Why did you hang up? Meet us today at you're Love Me section room. Which means stay where you are."_

Kyoko looked around. She din't know where that voice was coming from.

"_Kyoko? Answer me, speak in your head as loud as you can. I'm using telepathy."_

"H-hello? Ashuuri, how can you do this?"

"_You should know already. Anyway, just stay. We are on our way._

ooo

Ren stared at Ashuuri strangely.When did she put down the phone? He watched Ashuuri close her eyes and put on a flurry of faces intil she smiled and opened her eyes. When Ashuuri saw him look at her like that, she laughed hoarsely.

"_Telepathy."_

_"_Oh... I forgot to ask, Where are we going?"

"_Pick up sempai, Movie,and whatever intil 6:00 .There, i have to preform my concert that i want you guys to see." _

After they picked up Kyoko, Ashuuri noticed it was too quiet, so she asked the driver to turn on the radio. They all was so shocked about what came on, they all had to smile. Even the driver. It was Ashuuri's new song, "Sweet Takeover".

_i thought of you...as my king,_

_but i found out...u dont like me._

_i was surprised...kind of angry,_

_but i realised...you ain't anything._

_As... i... pull...out... my seacret weapon,_

_i realised i can't attack._

_i need sooome otherrrrr way, to stab him in the back!_

_COURUS:_

_i need some SWEET TAKEOVER! in your life,_

_i need some SWEET REVENGE! i need that too._

_As the stars stay in the sky, i realized ,i can do betttttta than you!_

_2x_

_we meet again...well, ive changed._

_i promised so.. don't act like this is all just deranged._

_you ruined my emotions...now i think i'm empty._

_But its alirght now...cuse i GOT JUST ONE THING!!_

_COURUS_

_now i found sombody else..._

_to give my time to._

_my treasured friend..._

_or maybe SOMEONE ELSE TOO!_

_COURUS 4x_

_END._

Ashuuri blushed at her own song.

"Wow Ashuuri! you sound different!" Kyoko said.

" _i hate singing.i like the writing part tho."_

"Why?" Ren asked.

_"its kind of embarrasing to hear yourself, since i listen to the radio all the time. I'm a actress also, and it's easier to avoid your shows by TVguide. oh! there is the theater!"_

As soon as they entered the theater, all the people in it instantly reconized the three stars.

"_Run ilke hell!" _Ashuuri screamed.

Ashuuri pulled Ren and Kyoko out and They each sprinted to some random store. Ashuuri ended up in "Hot Topic",

Kyoko in "Dillards" and Ren "Underground Station". Ashuuri had a idea..

"_i will pay you back, but for right now, please purchase a disguise!"_ Ashuuri screamed telpathically.

ooo

In a few minutes, Ashuuri left "Hot Topic". Her disguise was a black tankop with shiny colorful skulls, black lipstick, the black skirt she was already wearing, a nice little black choker, a spiky bracelet, a pair of shades with small silver skulls, black and white hightop "converses" and a black beanie. She went into "Dillards" and found Kyoko also in her disguise.She hardly could contain her laughter. Kyoko had on a big green striped polo shirt that was tucked in the front, showing a white belt that was looped in a pair of light faded jeans. She also had on a white pair of sneakers, a pair of black shades and a white a green hoodie.

"_Kyoko. Did you know this store has a women's section upstairs?"_

"Who are you? How do you know me? Am i not disguised enough?" Kyoko said Blushing.

_(sigh)"i'm Ashuuri, Kyoko. Where's sempai?"_

"i don't know, but i thought i saw him run in "Underground Station."

Kyoko and Ashuuri looked at each other at the same time and ran out to go see how Ren's disguise turned out. They burst into the store and Kyoko blushed, so she turned to look at some shirt hung on the wall. Ashuuri was amazed on his fashion sense.

**Sorry!!**

**This description will KILL most Ren fans so this part the story was deleted.**

" Can you reconise me?" Ren asked.

_"You're the tallest person i know, so yea." _Ashuuri said. When she realised what Kyoko was doing, she smiled.

"_Hey Kyoko, how do you think about this?"_

"I-it's nice."

"_ARRRRG! A BUG!" _Ashuuri screamed.(lying)

"Wha?" Kyoko turned around. She still had the blush on her face. When she realized, she turned around quickly. This was tourture for Ren. He wanted to give he a hug soo bad to make her blush even deeper.

"_i think it's time for us to go to the movie now, before you get any redder, oops i ment readier...or impatient."_Ashuuri said pulling the two out the store.They both knew she did that on purpose.

When the went to the theater again, noone reconised them, which was good. Asuuri wanted to surprise them, so she said the movie she picked out would be secret intil they are watching it. She got the ticket and led them to the theater. Ren sat at the end of the row, then Kyoko,(planned by Ashuuri) Then Ashuuri.

_"oh! im gonna get a soda."_Ashuuri said. Ashuuri left the room and called Summer.

"_Ms. Cartel, it's time to pick me up."_

"With everyone?"

"_No! i'm leaving them in theater! its 4:00 now, have someone come to pick them up at 6:00 to bring them in to my concert."_

"Don't you feel bad?"

"_**please!**__ How long to they think full preperation for a concert takes? i gotta be at the place right now to practice."_

"Ok. i'm around the corner. You can leave the building now."

Ashuuri walked out, turned around, and blew the building a kiss. She hoped that would be a good luck charm for her sempai's.

Did you like this chapter? lol. it took long to write it.

i wrote Ashuuri's song modeling kyoko's situation.

Read next chapter to find out how things are going with Ren and Kyoko!

Da Da daaaaaaaahn! Cliff hanger!! (i hate to read em' love to write em'!)


	7. WHERE are we?

i purchased SB volume 2 today! i will get the whole series! HOW dirty do you think Ashuuri's deed was? LOL.

oh, and i decided that the "dangerous scene" will be displayed in the small sequel story written after the story is compleated.

Chapter 7- WHERE are we?!

Ren and Kyoko sat quite uncomfortably in the theater. Ren probably never wanted to kill someone so badly intil now.

Ashuuri left them watching "The Notebook", sitting so close together in a dark room. He knew she left them, judging by the "let me help you" yesterday and that its been 17 mins since she's been gone. Kyoko din't mind watching a movie with Ren, but it kinda depended on the movie. This was embarrasing! Kyoko misuderstood Ren's expression. She thought he was into the movie, But accually, he was thinking of ways to make Ashuuri cry.

"You like these types of movies Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said.

"Huh?"

"You seem interested in the movie.."

"What?"

"I thought you--OH! look!! it's a lake of ducks!!"

(To all ppl who watched "The Notebook, You can probably guess what they are about to see...)

They started to really pay attention to the movie. When it started raining in the movie, they started to lose interest, but couldn't turn away yet. The hero turned to the heroine and told her his feelings. This kind of angered Ren. He thought: _**What happened to lon? So the new guy gets pushed away? Will i get pushed away if Sho Fuwa gives Kyoko just one hint of his feelings towards her? HECK NO! I won't let that happen!**_

_"__NO! DON'T LET IT HAPPEN! REN, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTLY __**NO**__ EXCUSE RIGHT NOW! TAKE HER AS YOURS."_

Ren was way off into 'Kill Sho land' with Ashuuri, while Kyoko was blushing from what she just saw. She looked up at Ren,

Who seemed interested in the movie. She blushed harder. She din't know why though, But she was randomly kinda sad for Lon. _**If it was me, i wouldn't just let lon go... beacuse the only way i'd get married is that a man who i love to death comes into my life. She wouldn't let a old flame, like Sho come to take her away. **_

_"__Don't you get it kyoko? This means you have to find someone before Shofu-kun comes to get you. You know you're not so strong against him, so find someone who will lock the seal. That someone's love will be like a magical amulet."_

Kyoko whinced at this new perspective to love.

_"__i don't mean USE him. i mean, do you have anyone you're close too, can trust, And depend on? Do you feel type embarrsed to be with that person on some circumstances?"_

Kyoko blushed and knew exactly where Ashuuri was getting at. She wasn't compleately wrong though. What she thought was wrong was liking someone she thought wouldnt give her two thoughts on the subject.

_"Is it that WRONG to love Kyoko? Let things go as it does. Dont judge things and let it be as you think."_

She was 100 correct. Kyoko still needed to know how to accept love, But at least she now knew she had one. Her trusted sempai, her friend, and her new love, Tsuruga Ren .Even if he had someone he likes! **Heck with her**!

As soon as the movie was finished, noise flooded the room. Kyoko and Ren was both surprised.

"Umm... im kind of embarrassed to ask this, but, What was the movie about again?" Kyoko said very flustered, but seriously lost.

"Honestly, i really don't know."

"What?! i thought you was very into it!"

"Huh? No i was thinking the whole movie."

"he-he me too. Tsuruga-san, what is your outlook on love?" Kyoko said, blushing a little, but visible enough.

Ren had to take a deep breath before even trying to answer her. She just looked so adorable, asking a kind of random question like that while blushing. If she would do one more adorable thing...he would do something unforgivable.

" I dont really have one. Accually, i don't even get your question."

Kyoko was about to answer, But a man with a sign read 'Ren and Kyoko' on his cheast caught her attention. She ran to it, and Ren just followed her.

"Are you kyoko? Ashuuri-sama wants me to take you to her concert now." The man said.

"yes i am!"Kyoko said following the man and toatally forgetting about Ren.

Ren smiled feeling her radiated excitement. They both climbed in the the limo and was off. When they arrived, the concert was starting already.

"HELLO EVERYONE! READY TO PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG?!...or intil 9:00?" Ashuuri yelled into the mike.The crowd laughed.

Ashuuri instantly burst into her first song. She was wonderful. Her voice seemed fully fixed, and her speaking voice was lovely to listen to also.The crowd loved her, but something seemed fake about her cheerfulness.

"She used to be like that on a reguar basis, but not fake at all. Everywhere she would go, she would cause a smile to everyone's lips. She was funny, extreamly kind and polite." Summer said, popping out of nowhere.

"i wonder what happened to her." Kyoko said, lowering her head.

"Its fustrating, beacuse i wan't to help her, but she doesn't open up to me... she still has that polite and kind personality, so she would change the subject when it came about her, so i won't worry. She still loves to help people, so she sings with no complaints even though she hates it to death. And when she's committed to doing something she would do it with full determination no matter how she feels. This makes it hard to find out her problems. I feel so usless."

"Summer! You're not usless! you stick by Ashuuri and make sure she is okay! You're probably the only reason Ashuuri still goes on!" Kyoko said tapping Summer's shoulder.

"OKAY! NOW TO INTRODUCE, THE PERSON YOU ALL KNOW I BET, MY PARTNER IN THIS CRIME CALLED MUSIC, SHO FUWA!"

Both Kyoko and Ren looked at the stage in bewilderment. ShoWHOa?! (lol)

well! i hope you enjoyed chapter 7, and don't forget to tell me how im doing!! don't you wish some of this was really in the manga?

Toko-chan will write more!(Kirei Tokoishi me.)


	8. i see you staring!

Hi! today i got my new cell phone! (random info) It's a nokia 3555 (new, so might not be on google images.). Anyhow, i hpe you enjoy this intense chapter!

Chapter 8- i see you staring!

Asuuri scanned the crowd for her sempais. She couldn't spot them, so she just cued the musicians and started the song. As Sho and Ashuuri's voices blended to together to hype in the atmosphere, Kyoko was too busy in deep thought. "_**I feel so... released! I accually really don't care if he's here! I feel like... I can just enjoy the music!!" **_Kyoko thought. She smiled so bright, little light bubbles surrounded her. Ren misuderstood this. He hought she was falling in love with Sho all over again. It was either that, or she was admiring Ashuuri.

"Mogami-san." Ren called.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko answered,smiling. Her light bubbles surrounded him. She had a look in her eyes (took off sunglasses)that felt like it was just for him.

"Nevermind." He said, now in doubt that number one was the case. He was just about to relax, when he felt someone staring at him. He was disguised, so noone should reconise him. He looked on stage and found Sho Fuwa looking directly at him. Did he know who he was?

Sho _did_ know who he was. What gave it away, was Summer standing right beside them. _**I don't like that he's watching me onstage. And why is Kyoko standing so close to him? The only place she belongs to be is right beside me. Like she always had been. **_

_"Shofu-kun! Concentrate!"_

"i can't. Not with THAT man's eyes on me."

_"oh, So your just gonna let him mess up your rep. And how do you know he's looking at you? he has sunglasses and i'm also on stage! He __**now **__is probably staring at you know beacuse your staring at him! STOP MAKING PEOPLE UNCONFERTABLE!_

Ashuuri and Sho finished the song with no more dificulty.

"Accually, no. i won't let him."

Ashuuri knew it was hilarious and easy to mulipulate Sho. Ever since she caught him stealing extra fried tofu at the cafeteria for a PV shoot, she stuck her lable on him ("Shofu-kun") and, whenever she wanted to, she pulled his puppet strings. Asuuri felt kind of bad though, beacuse her next plot included yanking on one of his most important strings. the one connected to his heart. She needed him out this particular game to get what she wanted.

_"Regarding Kyoko, you said you wanted her to only think of you no matter what way, right? Well, sorry your wish isn't being granted anymore."_

" What do you mean? Kyoko is mine to mess with noone can take her away from me."

_"Not anymore. If you still had her at the palm of your hand, would'nt she be glaring at you, rather than speaking to my sempai with a huge grin on her face?"_

"Well...maybe she..--"

"_No.either give up, or find out for yourself. yYu can go out with me, which is a way easier choice."_

"Very funny, Shu-chan. but just to prove you wrong, i will have her by tonight."

"_Too soon. How about next week friday. you have 7 days, a full week."_

"Fine. It's a deal."

When the clock struck 9:00, Ashuuri ended the concert with a extra accapella song, and everyone left to either go home or buy Ashuuri's CD. Ashuuri met up with Kyoko and Ren after she put back on her disguise.

"_Are you guys mad at me?"_

"why would we? Your concert was awesome Ashuuri-chan! " Kyoko said, rubbing Ashuuri's head. Ashuuri put on a wary smile.

"It's time we go back to your house.Kristsu is waiting for you." Summer said.

"_What?! i keep telling onee-chan never to wait after my concerts! sometimes they can go on forever!" _

"Onee-san? Ashuuri, you have a sister?" Kyoko asked.

"_Yes i do She's 15. i have also another one who is 21 and a brother who is 19." _Ashuuri smiled while mentioning them. A genuine one. Maybe this was a clue to Ashuuri's depression?

"_Like summer said, i gotta go."_

"Good Night. " Ren and Kyoko said at the same time.

When the limosine driver drove to kyoko's place, she told him to wait there, beacuse she saw a note on the door.

_Dear Kyoko,_

_We are currently in Hawaii by the time you get the chance to read this letter. We are sorry we din't tell you earlier, beacuse this was a spur of the moment thing... I really hope you have the keys. _

_love,_

_your current gurardians _

Kyoko stood out infront of her door dumbfounded.

"Kyoko? what happened?" Ren asked, stepping out of the car. Kyoko handed him the letter. He sighed.

"You can stay at my place tonight."

"OH NO! i can't burden you !"

"Your not burdening me. You would be burdening me if you din't come. I'd be worried sick."

Kyoko din't know what to say to that, So she just smiled and gave him a "thank you". She knew that being "the burden" was'nt the only reason why she tried to avoid going to his house.

Next Chapter, Next Chapter... hmmm, i wonder what would happen... (evil smirk)


	9. Your eyes

Thak you for reading up to chapter 9!! Me don't know when to end this story! sorry! If you see any faults in this story please tell me about it! Thanks!!

Chapter 9- You're eyes...

The ride in the limo wasn't so tense as they both thought it would be. They accually had stuff to talk about.Well, Kyoko did. Kyoko was ranting away about making clothes for her dolls and Kanae. She talked so much the driver had to raise the radio music to stay sane. Kyoko herself thought she was talking too much, but her nervous jitters drove her to talk more than she wanted too.She thanked God when the driver told them they were at their destination, but when she thought about it, she wanted to climb back into the limo.

"Whats wrong?" Ren asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Kyoko walked in his place and found it to be very neat like it was the other times she went there. She watched him put his stuff away. His movements seems like they were of a neat freak. She chuckled, and that made Ren looked at her.

"What?" Ren asked her, looking at her weirdly.

"Nothing!... youre just a neat person, aren't you?"

"Well if you want to walk around in your own garbage than you can do that at your place."

Kyoko laughed. This might not be has bad as she thought. She already felt at home, like a essence of 'comfort'.

(Toko: Me would probably lose my mind as soon as i stepped in the door!)

"You need something to sleep in, right? I have some extremly huge shirts, even for me, in that drawer." Ren couldn't look at her, just thinking about her in one of his shirts made him twitch a little, but sooner or later he would have to see it, so he spared himself some time before it would happen.

"O.K!" kyoko said while walking to the guest room.She couldnt think of a reason why he would have a guest room. Probably beacuse he din't have any clue what do with this room. _Dang rich people._

"Kyoko? Are you hungry? There is food on the table." Ren yelled.

Kyoko ran to the table, finding what she expected. T.V. dinner.

"What the _heck _is this?" Kyoko said.

"What do you mean?" Ren said taking a bite.

"This isnt real food! This stuff is-- Stop eating that! im cooking!"

"No! it's ok.. WAIT NO! DON'T LOOK IN THE FRIDGE!"

Kyoko found nothing but 2 bottles of wine, a watermelon and a random carrot. Kyoko was furious, and he knew it.

"i just finished the food in there..."

" NOONE can run out of food like this with money like you. Don't lie."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me! You're gonna kill yourself! it's now 1:00, its too late to go shopping, ive gotta make something with this carrot..."

"Mogami-san, you're talking crazy. You can't make anything with one carrot."

Kyoko looked down at her shoes. She felt kind of useless at that moment.

"I'm really alright you know."

"I dont think you are. i'm staying intil the end of next week."

"What?!"

Kyoko glared at him.

"You heard me. I'm not going to let you destroy yourself. No discussion."

"Ok. I don't know why, but sure. Stay as long as you want.But as you said, it's 1:00 and we got jobs tommarrow."

"O.K. i get you're point. i'm going to bed now..." Kyoko said dragging her feet. He smilled at her. She reminded him of a little girl wanting stay past her bedtime. He turned to go into his room when he heard a huge "boom!". he looked out the door and found Kyoko under a lamp. He ran to her so quickly and picked her up. She was unconcious. She looked so adorable when she was knocked out he thought, but this was not a time to think about that! He had to help her. He placed her on his bed and brought a ice pack for the bruise on her forhead. he sat on the bed, watching her, but eventually, he went to sleep. He felt warmth middle of the night, and it felt good. Kyoko felt a radiating heat and snuggled next to it.

When the two woke up the next morning in sync, They first thing they saw was each other's eyes.

OMG OMG OMG! look forward to next chapter!! i hoped you liked this one! its rather short, but it's should do for now.

please tell me your thoughts on the story!


	10. Decisions

10...a number of excellence...a number of wonder...the number of dollars i'm getting every week starting next saturday...And also the number of chapters that are in this fan fic!! Thanks for reading up to this point!!

Chapter 10- Decisions, Decisions

Kyoko thought she was dreaming. The man she tried so hard not to fall in love with for a whole year, was staring her in the eyes while so close to her. That first sentance was not poetic. She really thought she was dreaming. Last thing she knew, she was walking towards the guest bedroom. She stared at him some more. She couldn't lose this chance, even if it was a dream. Ren, on the other hand, wanted to leave. He din't want to mess up his relationship with Kyoko, But he just couldn't look away. His mind and heart just wouldn't agree. Kyoko wanted to touch his hair but was afraid he'd fade away. She smiled, which shocked Ren._**What does that smile mean? **_He thought. He started playing 20 questions in his head.

" If i touch you, would you leave me?" Kyoko said, not moving her eyes for a second.

All of Ren's thoughts dropped at the same time. He couldn't think anymore, which means his heart had won the battle. He was blank at the moment so he couldn't answer her.

"Heh, i din't expect you to answer me. i din't have one good dream since THAT happened. But this one seems fine. Being with sempai isn't that bad." Kyoko said, turning away.

When Ren's thinking ability came back, he immediantly set a list of choices in his head so he could make a final decision on the subject.

1.) Be good and stay quiet. Don't do anything.

2.)Stop thinking and take action. Make this the best dream she's ever had!!

3.)Answer her, Let anything happen if it happens.

Ren's mind voted 1, his heart 2, so he decided to pick 3 instead.

"i'm not gonna leave" He finally said after looking for the right words. Everything was up to Kyoko now...

Kyoko quickly turned around and smiled. She started to stroke Ren on his head. She smiled even brighter when she realized he wasn't floating away from her.

"Your hair is so pretty... i would die for hair like yours sempai." Kyoko said.

Ren realized that he had a chance to compliment Kyoko without it seeming weird.

"You don't have to. You're already pretty enough, I'm getting quite worried about people taking you away from me." Ren said, taking his chances and turning away.

Kyoko blushed. _**What type of dream am i having?! When did i turn into a pervert?**_ She thought. She looked at Ren again, who seemed to be blushing, but she din't know for sure. She grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to worry about that. im not letting anyone 'take me away' anytime soon. Unless y--"

Ren looked at her quickly. He thought she was about to say 'unless you--', but he probably will never find out. Kyoko fell fast asleep, snuggling on his arm. He smiled, and picked her up. He din't want to face any 'drama' the next morning, so he placed her in the bed of the guest room. He whispered a goodnight to her and closed the door.

ooo

AT DARUMAYA:

"Hey boss, have you seen Kyoko? i din't hear her talk to herself tonight." Okami-san said.

"I din't see her. i wonder where she is." Boss answered.

Ashuuri laughed, then picked up her chopsticks. She and Sho was eating at Darumaya to discuss something.

"_As you can hear, Kyoko wasn't at home last night_."

"So?"

"_And i left a fake note on her door telling her she can't get in the room. She needed a place to stay that night, and Tsuruga-sempai was in the car..."_

"WHAT?! Don't tell me... she spent the night at _**his**_ house?"

_"Just face it. She's not your little girl any more. heh-heh...She's gotta move on."_

"**Who said she had too!!**" Sho said, loosing face. He put his hands on his head, trying to calm down. Ashuuri put her head on her arms and looked up at him. Her black eyes looked warmer than usual. Kind of like a parental look. Looking at that, Sho felt calm again, not knowing why.

"_You know what you did was wrong". _

"I know, but i-im sorry for it! i just found out that she compleates me!"

"_Ewww! cheesy line."_

"Shu-chan!!"

"_Sorry! But seriously, not everything you apoligise for will comeback to you." _Ashuuri said. She walked to him, kissed him on the forhead and left the building. Sho sat there for a while, in deep thought. Then Okami-san brought him the bill and he scoweled that Ashurri left him with the bill. He was thinking: _**What is Shu-chan planning?!**_

Yay! Chapter 10 was fun to write! I hope you like it!! Me thinking of ending it soon.. its getting kinda of long...

But enjoy til' then!!


	11. Orange Sky

Me afraid that people will lose interest it this story keeps dragging on... Me will try to cram in alot of stuff intil chapter 15, possibly the last chapter. me will be very sad, but at least i had a chance for you all to read my story! Thank you! Just knowing someone is reading my story made me go all the way to chapter 10! Thanks for the uplifting reviews!

Chapter 11- Orange sky

As soon as Kyoko woke up, she immediantly ran out the place. She brought some clothes, and some groceries. As she was walking down the street, she noticed people was staring at her. She looked down, and realized she left the house with only a huge shirt on. She laughed and starting running back, so noone would give her more looks. When she opened the door, she found a sleepy Ren wavering around. She thought it was just the cutest thing! She decided she would make a doll on him in this state. Kyoko realized she was having quite some fun living with Ren. Cooking for him, making sure he's O.K, it seemed different from when she was doing it for Sho. This time, the person she was taking care of cared about her also, not in the way she would like, but she still was happy. She could do this for the rest of her life. When Ren saw her, he shot her a sleepy smile.

"_Wats up?_" Ren asked her, as she started cracking eggs.

"You sound hoarse, kind of like Ashuuri."

"_(_yawn_) i just woke up, (_cough_) _Where did you get food from?"

"Shopping! Tsuruga-sempai, i swear, if i come back to your house and you have no food...i will live here forever."

"i get it. Heh."

They both knew that wasnt such a bad idea. Ren, thinking of her staying with him forever, smiled._** Never a gray cloud in the sky if that should happen. **_Ren thought. Then he thought of starving himself, But suddenly, both Kyoko and Ren's phones rang at the same time.

"Hello? Hello you two?" President said, sounding happy.

"President? What's up?" Kyoko said, quite nervous.

"You guys are doing good with Ashuuri-chan! Shes almost recovered! Her voice is back! Good job you guys. keep it it. For a present, i am making you all three be main stars in my best friend Akita Nakahara's new movie "_Orange Sky"._ Meeting is today at 7:00 pm.

Kyoko beamed at Ren. Ashuuri was okay!! She got a job offer! Ever since "Box R" finished, she hasn't gotten any new jobs. He smiled at her enthusiam.

"When do we get the script?" Ren asked.

"At the meeting. Just come!" President said excitedly.

They started to smell something burning. Kyoko ran to the eggs screaming. Ren couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ren, did i just hear Kyoko on your line?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

The president was speachless for a while, obviously thinking what he shouldn't. But who can blame him.

"President.. not anything like that."

"You sure wish huh?"

"No. Don't dont drag me into those types of thoughts."

President laughed. He knew this won't last, His 'reasons'. Ren sighed. He knew it too.

"Thank goodness, Tsuruga-sempai! They din't burn!" Kyoko yelled from the kitchen.

Ren smiled, compleatly ignoring whatever president was saying on the phone and eventually hung up on him. He was too busy enjoying his short but wonderful roommate status. At 7:00 they both arrived at the meeting and saw somthing odd. Ashuuri was dancing for everyone with a random guy to "Get Like Me- by David Banner ". They seemed to enjoy it. When she stopped, everyone clapped. The guy left.

"What was that about?!" Kyoko asked Ashuuri.

"Oh, the meeting hasn't started yet, and this is my dance exercise room. They wanted see what i was working on. There's Uncle Akita!!" Ashuuri ran up to the directer and hugged him. Kyoko smiled. She really has healed a lot.

"Your'e too old for hugs!" Akita said, playfully. They took their seat, and the meeting started.

"You all was requested from President Takarada, so i expect your very best. Expecially from my more expirenced actors."

He said, looking at Ren. Ren felt like some type of target. Please look into your scripts now."

'Orange Sky' was about a young photographer named Karina Okaname (Kyoko), who loved scenery. One day, she saw a weird shade of orange in the sky, so she ran to go get her camera. when she came back, she noticed a man sitting on the roof of her house. She couldn't see him well, she could tell he was looking at her .His stare burned a mark in her heart. He left, but when she went to find him again, he was gone. A month later a new teacher, Keisuke Haruko (Ren) showed up at her college class with the same stare the mystery man had. She fell in love with him instantly. This was a story about Karina handling her love with this weird and mysterious teacher.

"Ashuuri, you are Keisuke's equally weird little sister Akane. I need someone to play Karina's not blood-realated brother Makiru... but i haven't found anybody. Have any suggestions?" Akita said, while they was still reading their scripts. Ashuuri made this her chance to show Ren AND Sho that Kyoko was over her greatest enemy.

"How about Sho-Fu kun?." Ashuuri commented.

"Perfect."Akita said writing it down. "Thanks."

"No Prob... Right Ku-mann?" Ashuuri said looking at Ren. Everybody but him was confused. He sent her a look of challenge. He was up for it. Kyoko din't even care. She was WAY over Sho.

Practice started and Akita was getting Sho to come.

"Onii-san! Your forgetting your medication!! What did mommy tell you?" _Akane yelled. Keisuke looked at his worried sister and smiled. "_I dont need it today."_He said trying to leave. Akane grabbed his face in her hands and popped the 2 pills in his mouth. "_You NEVER know whats gonna happen. Take it boy. I don't wanna see you on the news."_Akane kissed him on the forhead._" For now, all we have is each other. Remeber that." _She disappered into the house while Keisuke left to go to work. When he arrived at the collage, he saw his very talkitive student, Karina, run towards him. _"Sensei!! I need help on question 7 on the homework you gave us." _Karina said, her emerald eyes filled happiness. Keisuke sighed. "_What is social studies gonna do for you?" _He asked, trying to avoid the question. Karina spent time looking for a comeback."_ i met you Haruko-sensei! Through this subject! That's enough for me." _Karina said blushing. _

Ren and Kyoko decided to stop there. They gave each oher "Good job"s and a playful highfive. Sho came in the right time to witness the incredible chemistry between the two. "You-- have--no competition!" Ashuuri sang, dancing past him. He grabbed her and gave her a noogie. "DUMMY" He whispered. Ashuuri could be really mean sometimes. Sho walked farther inside the building and unfortunatly found the eyes of his rival staring right at him.

ooo

WOAH! This chapter made me happy. Me feel bad that Me made Ren act the part of a metally unstable person who needs to take pills in order to stay sane. LOL. Me might make orange sky into a story... maybe... this is the first time i handed in a chapter in the day time. me not writing chap 12 tommarow, me wanna make you wait a bit! LOL!


	12. My Name

Thanks to Steph300, i'm writing chapter 12 like me said me wouldn't today.(lol) Thanks to everyone who has sumitted a reveiw, and me also wanna thank the people who read it in the first place. Me invented some words: a**Kyotarou-** is a fan fiction with ShoxKyoko, and a **Tsugami-** is a RenxKyoko fanfic. All authors can use these words!! (if u want...)

Chapter 12- My name

Sho shook with anger when he saw that Ren started to smile at him. _**Does he not think of me as a proper rival? **_Sho thought, rubbing what ever he was rubbing even harder.

"OWWW! ShoFu-kun! Let go!!" Ashuuri said still in his headlock. Sho looked down and let her go. She shoved him playfully and ran off to speak to Kyoko. He toatally forgot what he was doing beacuse he was buried in anger. He saw something at the corner of his eye move. He looked directly at the object and took a step back. He was walking towards him.

"Hello! Would you like to practice a part?" Ren asked, sending him a look of challenge.

Sho smiled. This is exactly what he wanted. A challenge. It was his turn to witness what acing skills he has.

_Keisuke felt a burning glare directly on his back. He turned around and found his student, Makiru Okaname, or Karina's brother standing right behind him. "_What?" _Keisuke asked, quite impatient. "_I could get you locked up. Flirting with my poor sister."_Makiru said. Keisuke sighed and grabbed Makiru's face like Akane did to him this morning. "_Would you like me to show you what flirting is like with me?"

Sho was frozen. He tried to move away, but this was **TOO** real. He din't wan't his sister to be taken away from a guy like this!

"**Y-YOU... YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE!**"_ Makiru said, backing away. Keisuke knew what he was feeling. Akane was all he had also. She worked for him without going to college. "_I have no interest in your sister, or your crush. But, i could make a exception for you." _Keisuke said, making fun of him._

Ren could not take much of this. Being in his face like that makes him want to strangle that guy. He had the stop the scene. When he turned around, he saw Kyoko and Ashuuri both opened mouthed and blushing. This was pretty ackward. Ashuuri started laughing, then Kyoko caught on. They walked around laughing intil they were on the floor, trying to breathe.

"Funny. You think i _want_ to act this out?" Ren said, sitting on a bench.

"I can't tell. Not by the way you acted." Ashuuri choked out, now laughing harder.

'You need to do your job well everytime. You two are actresses! You should know that."

Ashuuri coughed and got up. "Im sorry. It's just we just walked into the room and we saw Sho so serious. He really thought her was losing his sister!" She looked around for him. he was sitting on a bench, looking like he was in deep thought. "If he's thinking loud enough, i probably could hear him. Wait a bit."

_**HOW COULD HE DO THAT? HE MADE ME THINK I HAVE A SISTER! **_

Ashuuri rolled her eyes. Just like him. She thought he was just the cutest thing! Ren and Kyoko was waiting on her to tell what she heard, but there was no way she was gonna share this.

"Not loud enough." Ashuuri said.

"Yea right. He's probably thinking 'He made me think i had a sister!'" Kyoko said. Ren knew this could'nt be helped, but he was mad she knew him that much to know what he's thinking. Ashuuri burst out laughing and was put in her second head lock today.

ooo

Kyoko went back to Ren's place like it was where she belonged. He had another job, so he wan't home yet. She started to do things that haven't already been done. When she was finished, she cooked, and placed a placed in the mircowave for him to heat up. She was tired, so she started walking towards her room, when suddenly she saw something tempting. His room was ajar revealing the biggest bed Kyoko has ever seen. She wanted to jump on it. _**He said he wouldn't be home til 11:00.. so why nawt?**_ Kyoko thought. She climbed on the bed, smelling his wonderful scent with every move she made. She layed on it...

11:00, Ren walked in the door expecting a cheery teenager to greet him, but it was silent. He started to think the worst. _**What if she was with **__**him**__**? She could be kidnapped or... sleeping. She could be sleeping. What is wrong with me? Ever since i found love...ive been a bit overprotective.**_ Ren thought, chuckling to himself. He still wanted to check. He knocked on her door, but no reply.He din't want to do this, but he opened the door. Noone was there. He started to think the worst again. He went in his room to change so he can look for her, but he saw a sight that made him smile. Kyoko was sleeping on his bed. He could tell she din't mean too, But her curiosity was cute enough. He wanted to tuck her in, but it would seem weird when she woke up.

"_R-Ren... your home!" _Kyoko said wiping her eyes. "_What are you doing in..._OMG! im sooooooooooooo sorry!! I-i din't mean to sleep here.. i just--" Ren walked towards her, making her stop speaking. She cut the tiny string that was holding him together this whole time.

"What did you call me?" Ren asked, now sitting at the edge of the bed. Kyoko's eyes buldged open. She blushed. She just realized what she did. She called him by his first name. Her heart could not stop pounding. He crawled up to her and stared her in the face. Kyoko mustered up all her courage to say: "R-Ren."

Awwww... ! Next chapter! Next chapter!!


	13. Red Excuses

Hellow!! Kirei Tokoishi is now a high schooler!! Today was okay, me saw my friends... and today me got a laptop!

Chapter 13- Red Excuses

Something in Ren's head set a alarm. He lost his sanity for a minute...But how is he supposed to mask this? He quickly thought of something for her to buy.

"Do you know what happens to people who calls me that?" Ren asked.

"N-No." Kyoko asked, thinking it was something terrible and forgetting her embarrassment. She turned pale. Ren chuckled and layed beside her. "I was joking." He said. Kyoko took a deep breath. When she remembered she was laing his bed, she started to panic again.

"IIIIMMMM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!! It just looked so comfy and nice! i just... then your scent put me to sleep."Kyoko said innocently. Ren put his hand on his face. _**She's tourchering me on purpose!**_ Ren thought, knowing she wasn't. Kyoko slowly got up, and opened the door.

"I'm going to let you sleep now, sempai." Kyoko said smiling.

"See you in the morning, _Kyoko" _ Ren said winking at her. She blushed and ran/walked away.She had to get used to this name game.

So did Ren.

ooo

Kyoko went to the movie set quite excited. 'Orange Sky' was recording today!! This was where Keisuke and Karina meet below that orange filled sky.

"Get on the stage Kyoko." Akita yelled.

"HAI!" She yelled back.

"Ka-chan! Take out the garbage please!" _Makiru asked Karina. "_Okay!" _Karina replied. She took the garbage out the can and opened the door. She gasped. She saw a wonderful "gel" orange sky. She quickly ran outside place the garbage bag outside her house and turned around. She saw a black shadow like figure on the roof of the house. The orange sky made it difficult for her to see, but she knew it was a man. And he was looking at her. His stare cut into her like a katana to clay. She stared at him back with a look of love._

"CUT" Akita yelled. "Kyoko, put more feelings in that look of love."

"Uh-hh O.K?" Kyoko said, confused she had to do the scene again. After 15 more tries, Kyoko was told to take a short break. That made her a bit sad. Ashuuri saw this, and went over to her.

"Are you o.k.? Ashuuri asked sitting next to her.

"No! Why can't i do this? I mean, you're probably going to say, 'well, you love the guy who's playing him, so why can't you give him' a look of love?' but i get sucked into Katrina's personalty, so i can't use that as reference." Kyoko said.

"You're wrong. I wasn't going to tell you that, mainly beacuse he's right behind you." Ashuuri said, quite calmly.

Kyoko turned into stone. She slowly began to turn her head to find her love standing right behind her. They both stood still enough to be sold as a statue. Ashuuri blushed and giggled a little, when she saw Kyoko pull the look she was supposed to in her scene. The look of a very important emotion. The look of something she swore never to have again. The look of pure, genuine love. Right now she did not care if he din't like her back. This would be happy time in her life, no matter the outcome. She had to clear this up.

"That's correct. i love you, Tsuruga sempai."

The entire set as silent, watching this important moment, even Sho. He realised, he wasn't as mad as he thought he would be. Maybe someone stole his heart secretly, while he was blinded by all that hate and jelousy. He just felt happy for her. Kyoko smiled at Ren and shead a tear of happiness. He hugged her. Yashiro smiled._** He's probably thinking, 'This is better than work!'**_ Yahiro thought and chuckled. Ashuuri felt like a little deviant, so she started to clap. Everyone clapped around her, making Kyoko and Ren blush like Ashuuri expected. Sho stepped out, and held out his hand to Ren.

"You won the battle. Now all you have to do is take care of her for me." Sho said.

Ren was a bit surprised, but smiled at him. He took his hand. Kyoko was confused on what just happened, and still din't know if Ren liked her back yet, but she still felt warm.

"I think it's time for us to get back to work now." Kyoko said.

That sentance sounded a bit like "i think it's time to tell the truth now." to Ren. He realized he had stuff to tell her. ALOT of stuff. He knew, this chapter was a bit TOO perfect to be the end.

he knew it, me knew it, hey! it's just a heads up telling you that there will be more. Only 2 chaps left! i kno, i kno your sad. tell me how i'm doin'! Me accept anonymous reveiws! please tell me! me won't know my story is bad unless you tell me, or hint it off! lol. this was pretty short, but has alot of stuff going on, so u should be satisfied for now. and next chapter is not fluffy at all. i'll give you that.


	14. Confessions of a sempai

Hi! Me hope you had a better day than Me had...(seriously.)

Chapter 14- Confessions of a sempai

**Spoilers to idk what volume, but if your not up to the current chapters, i recomend you to either catch up to it, then read, or read anyway! lol**

The next day, Ashuuri got up from her bed, and left her room. She heard talking, so she decided to easedrop. It was Sho, Summer and Kristsu all talking about commercials. Ashuuri was curious, so she went over to them.

"Finally. Ashuuri, we were waiting for you." Kristsu said rolling her eyes. Sho started to laugh.

"Bed head." Sho mocked. Ashuuri threw a unknown object at him.

"Why are you here?" Ashuuri asked, kinda confused.

"The deals off. The 'Mogami' deal." He said.

"Well, duh. You din't stand a chance." Sho gave her a playful glare.

"Anyway, I found someone who, even though they knew what i did, forgave me and tried to steer me in a direction that was better for me."

"Who?"

Everyone caught it except Ashuuri. Kristsu wondered if he knew how old she was. She had an idea.

"HEY ASHUURI? How are you going to spend YOUR 14TH birthday in three months time?" Kristsu hinted off. Sho looked surprised, but shook it off.

"Ashuuri, you're not 15?" Sho asked calmly. Ashuuri gave him a look.

"Do i look 15? Naw! i'm 13." Ashuuri said. She could have sworn she told him. It really din't matter to Sho. He wasn't going to lose another love over something so trivial. Not like he did last time. He never would have thought of liking Ashuuri, intil he realized she was there for him, like Kyoko was before he betrayed her. Only less obsessive. This din't mean he was finished with Kyoko. He would have to clear things with her. Tell her everything.

"OHHH!" Ashuuri exclaimed. Sho looked over at her, and saw Kristsu whispering in her ear.

"Reallly!" Ashuuri sang.

"What?" Sho asked, kind of afraid of what Kristsu had said to her.

"Nothing!" Ashuuri said. "So you like me after what i did to you?"

Sho looked confused. "What did you do to me?"

"I tried to rip your heart apart, so you could move on. Pretty harshly, now that i think about it..."

"Aren't you guys taking this really lightly?" Summer asked, blushing herself.

"Why not? He just wants to be my co-worker for my tour. Why are you blushing?" Ashuuri asked, seriously confused.

Sho threw Kristsu a look of 'Why did you tell her that?' and Kristsu replied with look of challenge. Sho smiled. He thought, _**isn't there a obsticle in every love?**_

ooo

Ren's place was silent. Both of them was too embarrased to come out. Kyoko started packing, in case he might throw her out beacuse of what she said. She thought the hug was just to make her less embarrassed infront of everyone. She thought she would recive the "i don't like you in that way" speech soon. Ren, at the moment, was thinking again. He wanted to lock himself in the room and slip the key under the door beacuse he might do something he would regret. But he knew he had to tell her the truth of his identity, so he got up, and knocked on her door. He hoped he had enough restraint for this...

"H-hi..." Kyoko said, sad voiced. Ren din't want to make her sad..

"Mogami-san, I--"

"Chan. Mogami-chan. If u wont' call me Kyoko anymore, You can call me that." Kyoko said, looking depresed a bit.

"Kyoko, i have to speak to you about something, and it's not about yesterday."

Kyoko's eyes widened. She was attentive now, maybe it was something important. She watched as he fidgeted around, Something he would rarely be doing. She gently pulled thim to the living room.

"Kyoko, do you remember the famous actor, Kuu Hizuri?"

"Daddy? Of course!"

"Well, he's my father also." Ren said, waiting for a 'OMFG!', but instead he saw Kyoko smile.

"He adopted you also? Cool!" Kyoko said, her face glowing. Ren put a hand to his face.

"No. He's my actual father. Which means..."

"YOU'RE...KUON?! YOU'RE ALIVE?"

"He told you i was dead?"

"Not exactly... But, You, Your dad is worried sick about you! Did you know?"

"Not intil recently...and, i got more ... To tell you. I knew you when you were little."

"What? How did you? i only had one human friend growing up!"

"And one fairy, right?"

"umm... yeah.

"That fairy was a _bit_ more human than you think. Since you was little and still had trouble with words, you said my name wrong."

That's when Kyoko got it. When she was babysitting Kuu and he was talking about his son, she immediantly mistaken "Kuon" for "Corn". She understood, but din't quite belive yet...intil she asked this one question...

"Can you fly?" Kyoko asked, very seriously.

"No, Kyoko." He replied, laughing.

"So how did you do that?" Kyoko asked.

Ren thought this conversation would break her heart, being disappointed that the fairy prince was actually him.But instead, she understood.

"it's a secret." He said, smiling.

Kyoko, after hearing the news, loved him more. She thought it wasn't possible, but she felt like he was the only one for her, and it was fate that they met again. She thought it was a cheesy reason, but it was exactly true. She HAD to know his feelings _today_.

"i have a secret to tell you, sempai." Kyoko said, looking down.

"o.k, what is it?"

"I'm actually Bo the chicken in Bridge Rock's variety show."

"You're _who_?!" Ren asked, glad that he gave no names of the one he loves.

"i'm sorry, it's just i would use him to see what's wrong with you. I knew you would never reveal to me your problems. Do you know any other high schoolers other than me?"

"No, why?" Ren realized what he just said and wanted to take it back. Not beacuse he din't want her to know, but iit's just to embarrasing to admit!

"S-so... you said you liked a 16 year old, before i turned 17... could it be, who you like...is"

"You? Yes. Way before i think you started liking me. At least i think."

YAY!! last chapter is next, so me hope you liked my story, and keep an eye out for my extras story after this one ends, and "thing now said". Please tell me how i'm doing, whats you fav charecter in my story, your fav part, stuff like that so me can improve on my writing! Thanks for reading up to the near end!!


	15. It's Ours

Awwww! Last chapter!! Me love you guys who stuck with me from chapter one! Even when this story gets old, Me would still want to get reviews!! if anyone want to use any of my ideas, it's fine, beacuse i'm guilty of the tempation of stealling story ideas, lol.

Chapter 15- It's Ours

Kyoko's mouth dropped. She blushed so hard, she invented a new color.

"And w-when was that?" Kyoko asked, lowering her head.

"When 'Bo' told me it was love, and i just felt it after that." Ren said, trying to be casual about it. Kyoko felt bad that she din't notice. But how could she know? She just only thought she had it worse, when he was suffering all this time. Ren wanted to ask her the same question, but then again, he din't beacuse he was too afraid that it was going to be one of 'his mask's' charecteristics, and not Kuon Hizuri's. Before he could think any further,

Kyoko's cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Did you dummies forget about the fudgin' shooting today?" Ashuuri asked, quite flatly.

"Oh!! Ren-kun! we gotta go!!" Kyoko yelled. She got her purse and zoomed out the door. Ren sighed and got his keys.

When they got there, they instantly wanted to leave. Every person they saw was blushing And it wasn't just that. They had on smiles like they were up to something. Kyoko and Ren both thought:_** The last thing i want is another surprise today! **_When they entered the shooting set, Ren knew exactly what was going on. The set was setup just as he imagined it, when he read the last act.

The act where Keisuke goes on a boat with Karina and he starts to lose his sanity. (He din't take his medicine that day.)Since he was a bit mentally disabled, he couldn't mask his love for Karina, so he kisses her. KISSES HER. Ren was about to go verbally abuse the director, but before he could move, Kyoko grabbed his arm and pointed to the set.

"It's beautiful!!" She exclaimed. He decided to enjoy her cheery self now, before she finds out about 'the scene'.

"Yeah. It's is." Ashuuri commented, popping out of nowhere. "Your first stage kiss will be on this wonderful set!" Ren threw Ashuuri a 'WTF! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT' look, and Ashuuri started to laugh. Kyoko freaked a bit, but was glad it was with someone she loved. They got on stage and Akita counted down to when they start. 5,4,3,2,

_Karina couldn't belive she was on a boat with her first love. Keisuke din't look too happy, beacuse he had to row one of his students in the middle of a lake, to find her textbook. Karina's guilty conscience was blocked out by her love for Keisuke. She purposely threw it in. Keisuke, on the other hand, tried to knock his feelings down, for a girl who obviously likes him back. He knew of her scheme, but she eventually would have to get her book back right?_

"Kei-sensei, thank you! i really appriciate you doing this for me." _Karina said._

"I told you to call me Haruko-sensei. And that text book is for my class. You need it." _Keisuke said. He looked down at this rowing arms. They were shaking. He regretted ignoring Akane. His sanity was slipping, very rapidly. Keisuke's last thought with a sound mind that day was: __**I don't want Karina to see me this way! **__The new Keisuke looked at Karina. Her jaw-length platnum blonde hair and emerald green eyes just simply hypnotised him. Like a beast, he climbed to her, smelling her hair. (toko: just imagine Ren doing this!) He grabbed her face, just like he did to Makiru and stared deeply in her eyes. Karina sensed something went wrong with him, but honestly, she din't care one bit. She let things be the way they went. He started caressing her cheek, beacuse he thought her skin looked soft and smooth. Then the beast took action. He kissed her. Karina knew now he was not in his right mind, but if it was like this, She wouldn't mind going out with a mentally challanged man. She just could never give up on him. Not even if he killed 100,000 people. _

The cast and crew on the set were blushing to the max. Even Ashuuri, who was grasping to Sho's arm. Summer was sitting quite close next to Yashiro-san, almost clinging to him, and Maria just walked into the room to see this.

"CUT!" Akita said, still quite touched. Kyoko and Ren walked away from each other so fast, you would have missed it if you blinked. "That was wonder-- wait a moment." Akita said. He had to stop his sentance beacuse Ashuuri was whispering to him. then he got back to his sentance.

"No good. Do it again." He said. Kyoko and Ren knew better than to belive something like that. They ignored him and went on with their 'I JUST KISSED THE PERSON I LOVE' thoughts. Kyoko realized something. She never said thank you to the one person that made this happen. Kyoko ran to Ashuuri and hugged her.

"Thank you." Kyoko said.

"For what?"Ashuuri asked, quite confused.

"You made this happen. With me and Ren-kun."

"No. I just set up up once and--"

"You don't get it? You're the one who showed me that love is not my enemy. You helped me get closer to him then i could all by myself! I had the strength to let go of my 'Fuwa gruge' beacuse you gave me power! This is literally the happiest time of my life, and meeting you is a gift from the being above. You mean alot to me! i will never forget you." Kyoko said.

Something unexpected happened. Ashuuri's eyes started to water. Kyoko started to panic.

"_I-i was never needed like this before. i din't think anyone would need me. If i dropped my mike and walked of my stage, my fans would go find another person to love. Kyoko, i recived a gift too. You've given me self-worth. You stopped my lonliness. I thank you too."_

Ashuuri hugged Kyoko. It was a pretty long hug. When she stopped hugging her, She wiped her tears and smiled. Ashuuri felt 500 pounds lighter. Ashuuri Suenaga was compleatly healed. Sho and Ren wanted to join the hug fest too, but did not move.

ooo

Kyoko went to Ren's place before he did at 9:00. As usual, he had jobs. Kyoko just sat in the couch, when she recived a call from president.

"Kyoko!! you did it! Ashuuri came in my office today doing the salsa! She's her crazy self again!

your invited to a "WELCOME BACK ASHUURI" party! you don't have to come, but it would be fun!"

"O-ok--Hey!-Ren! What did you do? That was president!!" Kyoko yelled. Ren snatched the phone away from her and hung up. She laughed when he ran away with it, and chased him. After about a half an hour, they both was tired, and sat on the couch.

"That was good acting today." Ren said, starting a conversation.

"You too! You played that mental kid wonderful!"

"Ha-ha. I'ts a fun role, so don't make fun of it!"

"Today was fun!"

"What was funny was seeing Yashiro and Summer's faces when we kissed. I think they like each other."

"I was thinking they do too! But you can't say "we" kissed. It was Karina and Keisuke's kiss."

Ren got closer to her and stared her right in the face.

"So would my next action be considered 'our' kiss?"

Noooo! I'ts over!! but it's o.k! Me will make a extras story tellin you what happened to everyone else in this story. Please tell me your favorite and worse parts of my story so me can expand as a writer, and hopefully, make a better story in the future!! Love you all if you need someone to love you!(lol) (Throw cookies from the screen) oh, and to all authors, if you want to make a collaboration story with me, just PM me and we'll get started! i always wanted to do that! I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction!!


End file.
